magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mokka
Mokka (カフェラテ Kaferate) is an Ancient Element mage in Magical Vacation, and an Earth aligned mage in Magical Starsign. He is enrolled as a student at Will-O'-Wisp Academy after being found and bought by Principal Biscotti in a small curiosity shop. Personality Mokka takes a very deadpan view to everything, though as the story progresses, appears to have a strong desire to be in a romantic relationship. He is often portrayed as sarcastic, and rather nihilistic in personality, while simultaneously taking the part of the logical member of the group. He can even be a bit stubborn and impatient. However, he is actually very kind and always works hard for his friends. If the protagonist is female, Mokka will confess that he has feelings for her during the Starfall Festival. It is unknown if he still retains them afterwards. Story Magical Vacation Mokka is an Ancient Robot bought in a curiosity shop buy Principal Biscotti. He was soon later enrolled as a student at the Will-O'-Wisp Academy, were he befriends the protagonist and the rest of the main characters. Magical Starsign The story opens with Mokka and friends in class waiting for their teacher, Miss Madeleine, who has been showing up late for the past few days. After her arrival, members of her class become suspicious of her recent behavior and decide to listen in on a conversation between her and Principal Biscotti, in which she announces that it is her duty to travel to Puffoon, the wind planet. After her leave to Puffoon, the class begins to catch word of a rocket hidden in the school, and decide to follow her to the wind planet. Upon discovery of the rockets however, Lassi accidentally takes off in one, crashing on Erd. Mokka and the class decide to go after her. After setting out to help Lassi, Mokka crashlands on Cassia, the water planet. He is then confronted by an unnamed assailant who supposedly knocked him unconscious and stealing his Battery Pack, or head, thus rendering him unable to function. It is up to the player to retrieve his battery pack from the otter who stole it in order to keep his house warm. After confronting the otter though, he claims he will return the battery pack if his toolbox key is returned to him. After having the battery pack returned to him, Mokka is revived and joins the player on their quest to find Miss Madeleine. Later during the course of the game, Mokka begins to malfunction. It is revealed that this is because his battery core has begun to run dry, and it needs to be recharged or else he will die. Changes and Tune-ups Mokka forgoes many changes and tune-ups throughout the Magical series, starting when Madeleine uses spare parts from eight other robots for repairs. He later ends up getting repurposed as an oven in the La Roche Tower, and soon later relinquishes some of his own parts to help get the Magical School Bus up and running, and in Magical Starsign he is beheaded by an otter for his battery back, and in the end he is repurposed into a Rocket ship by Lassi. Moveset (Magical Vacation) *Call Clock *Robo Screw *Clockwork Mech *Clear Toast *Razor Mech *Duo Clock *Sight of Time Robo Moveset (Magical Starsign) Level Up Other Stats Mokka has horrendous MP stats and speed compared to the rest of the team, but he dishes and takes damage like a tank. It gets even better if you optimize him with the right equipment. Because he can shield weaker characters, dish out some heavy physical attacks and can occasionally get a good earth spell in, Mokka is best suited for the front row. Name Origin Mokka has multiple origins for his name. In German, Mokka translates to "mocha" a coffee based drink. Mokka could also refer to an Italian Coffee pot that goes by the same name. Wild Magic Mokka's magic can summon earthquakes for various purposes. It can also be used to flip a Gummy Frog over. In other games In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mokka is a trophy that can be found, or unlocked at random . Tropy Description "Found by the Will-o'-Wisp Academy principal in a curiosity shop, Mokka is an antique robot remade from old parts. Mokka studies with his classmates despite his sometimes different view of things. Physically strong and tough on defense, Mokka also has a sensor for scanning surroundings. We even see Mokka fall in love, depending on the story line." Trivia *In Magical Vacation, Mokka's name is Cafe au' Lait, wheras in the japanese version of Magical Starsign, his name is Caffe Latte. It is believed this is because he goes through many different part changes and repairs throughout Magical Vacation. * In Magical Starsign, on the fire planet Razen, during the starfall festival in Paella, Mokka confesses his feelings to the player if they chose the female character. It does not affect the game, however, it seems to be the only mention of Mokka's romantic feelings in the game. Fan Art Category:Characters (Magical Starsign) Category:Party Members (Magical Starsign) Category:Pages in need of Screenshots Category:Ancient Attribute Mages Category:Earth Aligned Mages Category:Party Members (Magical Vacation)